


Quiet Strength

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: Breha is simultaneously proud of and terrified for her daughter.





	Quiet Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



Breha worries about her daughter. Leia is bright and filled with the moral righteousness of the young. She abhors everything the Empire is and is getting to the age where she can actually do something about it. If Leia doesn't petition to become the Senator of the Alderaan sector in the Imperial Senate Breha will be shocked.

On flimsi it is an appropriate position for one of her standing. Leia is a Princess of the Royal House of Alderaan and she has a background in politics. Stepping into the shoes of her father would be a fine cumulation of her studies and passions--if she wasn't so firmly anti-Imperial.

Both she and Bail have tried to keep their involvement with the Rebellion quiet, for their own safety as well as hers. That Leia has come to her own conclusions about the Empire and found them criminally immoral has always been a quiet source of pride. But Breha does not want her daughter to live in a place where they cannot help her. Coruscant no longer exists and the Imperial Center is a pit of vipers.

No mother could help their child on that cursed planet, where the whims of the Emperor fluctuate from day to day. Bail is fully grown, with over two decades of experience under his belt. Breha trusts him to know when silence would serve their cause more. Leia has just reached the cusp of adulthood, firm in her convictions and unafraid to stand her ground. As much as those qualities make her swell with pride, it is also terrifying to think of her little princess standing toe to toe with one of the Moffs--or worse, Lord Vader--while decrying the practice of slavery.

Breha knows Leia can be more subtle than that but her natural inclination lends more to bluntness that borders on rude. They have managed to instill court manners into her head and hands but not her heart. Bail finds it refreshing. After so many years of listening to the poisoned lies of the Emperor Breha can understand why. That doesn't mean her worries are unfounded.

Leia has been a gift to the House of Organa no matter the tragic circumstances of her birth. Breha lights a candle everyday for Padmé and prays for her soul to find peace, but Leia is hers. On bad days it is a greedy and uncharitable thought. On good days it is a relief to know that by claiming Leia so soundly she can keep her safe. Alderaan is a Core world. The Empire wouldn't dare to move against them as they are.

But Breha can't guarantee her daughter's safety on the Imperial Center any more than she can her husband's. And it is a terrible realization that she knows she must come to terms with.

 

Months later, Leia flush with her new position and packing for a long stay on the Imperial Center, Breha will listen as her daughter talks about her immediate goals and plans. It is with both relief and anguish that Breha realizes Leia is settling in for the long haul.

"Where did you learn such strength?" Breha asks. She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Leia looks surprised as she turns to face her. "From you, of course."


End file.
